the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Tito Bear
Tito Bear Tito is a panda bear and one of Bedtime Bear's brothers. History Tito is one of Bedtime Bear's brothers. Persona(s) Tito is considered the opposite of his adopted brother and a different brother to Bedtime Bear. This went differently and led to aggravate him with Bedtime Bear not liking Yusei, but Tito has always managed without grumbling about Yusei; then started to have two more brothers and started to be with Bedtime Bear and his two other brothers, Yuseibear and Anthony Bear. He is generally laid back and is usually able to not shoot Bedtime Bear out of a cannon to go attack Yusei, and these are some facts following Tito. Tito is rather smart, and is good at heart and refuses to grumble about Yusei, and unlike his brother, Tito is a genius and very patient. He loves to be it, on occasion, Tito hardly ever dislikes Yusei; and deep down, he is always bought down to Earth and does refuse to shoot his adopted brother out of a cannon. If Tito has one pet peeve, it is grumbling about Yusei and being shooted out of a cannon to attack him. However, he is also wise and knows stuff very well. Although he refuses to shoot Bedtime Bear out of a cannon, Bedtime Bear does say that Tito "aggravates" him, especially in the show. Tito is very wise and has two side-kicks named Orlando Spoon and Qwerty, his side-kicks are not bumbling and rather never delinquents. He is also patient and a genius never being a delinquent. In particular Tito likes being wise, especially knowing stuff very well. Tito is a wise, patient panda bear stuffed animal with secret packaging that carries stuffed animals but the stuffed animals find him rather wise and never a delinquent (except for Bedtime Bear) which Bedtime Bear thinks Tito is a delinquent and impatient. But Tito is very wise of proving that he does never be a delinquent and that his wiseness makes him be patient. He takes any wiseness and is happy using his secret packaging, usually making him carry stuffed animals: Bedtime Bear in particular. But Tito had never hesitated to help in accidents or helping situations, rather being wise or patient, due to his wise, patient nature. His packaging can used to be helped out to help any stuffed animal in a sticky situation or a thunderstorm whether in spring or autumn whether being wise or patient in specific sticky situations. He may be 69 years old, he may be patient, smart, and wise. But however is helpful and patient whether in a sticky situation or emergency and happily likes being wise and patient and a genius in the Stuffed Animal Show. Tito speaks in a french accent and whatsoever visits China a lot, though using French words like "oui" to respond to stuffed animals, Tito has a smart and wise nature. Tito therefore has a whatsoever wise advantage which he takes over his wise and smart nature, but of course always does take advantage over the other stuffed animals. Basis Tito is based on a panda bear previously named "Chi Neng", this was found in China since 1898. Gallery Comic3.jpg|Tito on the front cover of the Stuffed Animal Show's Volume 2. Category:Characters